Dragon ball Zone Episode - 1 The Destruction
by CoderC
Summary: It is the time after Majin Boo wrecked havoc and destruction on planet earth . The earth had peace for quite a time but now it's disrupted by a mystical creature even the fusion : Gogeta can't defeat it than who can defeat it, who is he, where is he from and why is he here to find out read this and many other episodes of dragon ball zone to be published soon.
1. Chapter 1

Episode - 1 Dragon Ball Zone

The Destruction.

Just A poster.

Boom!Boom!...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !.

Mystery Person : This Is the end for you,haaahaha!.

Goku: vegeta let's do it.

Vegeta: okey!, hurry up!.

goku /vegeta : fuuuuu...sion...haaaaaaaaaaaa...

thessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

i am nor goku or vegeta i am gogeta

and i come for you!.

Gogeta : Here Take This " StarDust Breaker ".

Mystery Person : Small attacks!, such a pity.

Gogeta : haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! .

thesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss...

mystery person : thats enough now you have angered me .

gogeta: how can it be. my most powerful attack failed!;

mystery person : haaaahahahahahaha!.

gogeta : noooooooooooooo!.

mystery person : bye!. Disgusting creature.

thessssssssssssssssss.

Gogeta : (try"s to escape) Dragon Dash!.

mystery person : Damm it ! where is he.

mean while at kami's place everybody was captured . ==========================

Goten : Daddy!

trunks : Mommy!

Picolo : stop crying both of you .

krillin : we have to get out of here!.

Picolo : trunks, goten we all will distract them for a small time, you do fusion

straight into super saiyan 3.

Both : Okey!.

Picoclo : Now! Masenko Nowaza.

krillin : Destructo disc!.

Yamcha : Wolf Fang Fist!.

Tien : Neo tri beam!.

thessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!

Some of the energy barrier was broken

Picoclo : You Two now do it!

Both : okey.

they both take fusion stance and start to do fusion.

Both : Fuuuuu...ssssion ... haaaaaaaaaa.

Gotenks super saiyan 3 was born.

Gotenks : Super success!.

Picoclo : Gotenks attack !.

Gotenks : alright! "Gotenks Ghost Kamikaze Attack"!.

Picolo : Everyone cover yourselves.

thessssssssssssssssss !

the soldiers outside the barreir where destroyed

The energy barreir was completly destroyed by the attack .

Gotenks : told yaa!.(Or not)

Picoclo : Lets get out of here!

meanwhile ================================================ At the fight

Gogeta : oh ! i have to go fast nowwwww! haaaaaa!, Oh no!.

zzzzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzeeeeeeeeee.

Goku : Oh the fusion Is up!.

Vegeta oh no!.

Goku : lets go, hurry vegeta !.

Vegeta : I am trying. don't you see i have been hurt!.

Goku We have no Time vegeta We have to hurry !

goku, vegeta and the other meet at capsule corp. The whole west city is destroyed.

Bulma : Ohhh no it can't be (cry's)

Chi Chi : we have to go bulma .

They all got on the capsule corp spaceship and headed for Planet Namek.

But the mystery man got them when they were about to take off.

picolo : We have only One way Left its time for you goku to be a super saiyan god.

Goku : Okey. Videl,Vegeta,Gohan,Goten and Trunks let's do it .

EveryOne holded and except Goku . Goku standed in the front and vegeta and gohan kept their other hand on Goku's Back

Gohan : I hope It works Because we have't tried it for a while .

Every One turned super saiyan as they started to pour their soul into goku.

Suddely everyone returned to normal and goku was in the sky covered witha red cloud.

After 2 second the clounds vanished

There was a a figure that was very slim it was a ... ...

======================= Written By CoderC#.

======================================== Solve this riddle :

=================================== it is paper thin but it buys you everything.

==================================== /

==================================== /|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Super Saiyan God. It had red hair and a red aura around it

goku was transformed into a super saiyan god again after fighting beerus a long time ago

Mystery Person : WonderFul! your normal and super saiyan transformations were boring

now i will havce some desent compitition.

Goku : Oh! yeaaa lets start..

THE END.

.

Ending song

Sayonara anata.

Goodbye my beloved.

usubeni no sora no shita wasabi wa migi anata wa hidari

Under a pale crimson sky, I go east while you go west

"daai suki yo anata o wasure nai"

" i love you and i will never forget you"

Ko to ba wa dekiru mae ni kokoro de shinjau kedo.

those words silently die i our hearts before thry can be said out loud

futari o fusagu hanabira noame,

the rain of petals that divides us,

hirtari narihibiku merodii.

creates a melody as they gently float

semete anata ga kakeru kurai

I hope it wil provide enough crimson light,

usubeni somare somare

to conseal you with the crimson colour

sayonara somare somare

I bid you fare well as you are conceled in crimson!

hey yo i am goku ,Oh you know becoming a super saiyan god again is amazing

again but the mysterous person can be be powerfull than the super saiyan god

find out On the next episode of

 **Dragon Ball Zone - Episode 2**

 **"FIGHT MYSTERY PERSON AND THE SUPER SAIYAN GOD "**

 **show him goku the power of super saiyan god.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Zone

Episode - 2

 **Fight mystery person and super saiyan god.**

 **note : In this story ssgss is not born so ssg is their.**

Goku SSG : This power again feels amazing!.

Mystery person : Now I will have a decent compition.

Goku SSG : You know what this is getting exciting!

Mystery person : Let's fight .

Goku SSG : Oh yeah! lets's fight.

Mystery person : (goes up in the air) Ok now " Destructo Cannon "

Goku SSG : (smilies) Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mystery person : You will lose.

Goku SSG : My heart tells me to win in every condition to protect your friends and family

if i will lose my family and friends will die, the love of friends and family and their care for me has awaked a lengendary spirit in my heart the spirit of a super saiyan god... Here _take this_

 **" TIMES 4 "**

Mystery person : Interesting, I though You will be weaker.

Goku SSG : Not a chance!

Mystery person : So Take This **" Times 10 "**

Then suddenly there was a huge flash... after the light goku was no where to be seen

Mystery person : So now who should i finish next... Huh!.

Vegeta : We are all **" DAMMED DAMMED ! "...**

Bulma : no it can't be .

then a voice came from behins the space ship

" OH SURE IT CAN'T BE I AM STILL ALIVE **"**

Goku SSG : You thought I was dead...Not This fast!

Mystery person : Oh so you are stubborn one .

Goku SSG : Sure as stubborn as you are!

Mystery person : Oh really ! let's find out.

They both go up in the air and start to fight .

goku lands a punch on the person's face but it seems to have no effect on him. Goku seems to have trouble.

Goku SSG : Aaah! . ... haaaaa! (lands 5 punches and 3 combination kicks simultaniously)

Mystery person : Here! (Blocks his punches with a block and kicks with his legs

than grabs his leg's and throws him away)

Goku SSG : Nooooo! (goes away for some distance and then smashes into a mountain)

Mystery Person : I know you can to better than that .

Then there is a flash of red light the stones that are near the mountain get destroyed. Goku Comes Out of them

Goku SSG : Ohh! wow you are pretty tough! Oh! brother.

Mystery Person : less talk more fight! (fly's towards goku with speed) .

Goku SSG : Here! ha. (throws A ki-Blast)

Mystery person : Oh! no you don't (Throws the Ki-Blast Away) Here (Lands a Punch on Goku's Nose)

Goku SSG : Oh! ahhh, Haaa(Throws a punch on his face)

Mystery Person : (Goes Back ) Damm it!.

Goku SSG : Hehehe (Laughs)...

Mystery person : (get's angery and then smilies) Nice Show you got up your sleeve.

Goku SSG : Their is more to it!

Mystery person : let's see, haaa! (Throws beams simultanously)

Goku SSG : (Dodges the beams) Here " Ultra Beach Wave Volley ".

Mystery person : (get's covered from all the sides by the volley blast) .

Goku SSG : (Throws a blast on him) Haaaaaaaaaaaa!.

The ultra beach wave volley blasts get's thrown on the mystery person. Their is black smoke everywhere, Goku is trying to sense his Ki.

 **Meanwhile At the spaceship===============================**

Chi-Chi : how much time will it take Bulma?, Goku can't hold him any longer.

Bulma : Just about five minutes!.

Vegeta : Hurry up!.

Picoclo : Goten , Trunks ready to fuse in case goku becomes normal before Bulma fixes the ship !.

Both : Okey!

Krillen : Please Bulma hurry!.

Bulma : Why don't you come and repair the spaceship!

Krillin : Okey! I can help.

 **krillin goes to help Bulma in repairing the spaceship===============================================**

 **======================= At the fight**

Goku SSG : Haaaaaaaaa!

mystery person : (he can be that strong)

Goku SSG : ULTRA BEACH WAVE VOLLEY.

MYSTERY PERSON: THAT'S IT (clickes something in hand).

=======Goku goes to SSJ from SSG==================

Goku : How?...How..did he?

Mystery Person : Die Filthy saiyan!...

Goku : Nooooooooooooooo... Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!(Goes SSJ3)

GOKU : "Dragon Fist"!

Mytery person : ammm...hahaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhahahah...(Dissappeared)

Goku : where did he go?.

Vegeta : Kakarot! come on their is no time to think!.

Bulma : Fhewwwwwww! The space ship is ready(out of breath).

krillin : oh !

Piccolo : Everybody in the space ship now!.

=========== WHEN EVERYONE WAS SITTED THE SPACESHIP TOOK OFF===========

Bulma : Now to planet Namek!..right?

Piccolo : Yes! We can get help from the Namek dragon balls.

Bulma : Okey then planet Namek it is...

END

Sayonara anata.

Goodbye my beloved.

usubeni no sora no shita wasabi wa migi anata wa hidari

Under a pale crimson sky, I go east while you go west

"daai suki yo anata o wasure nai"

" i love you and i will never forget you"

Ko to ba wa dekiru mae ni kokoro de shinjau kedo.

those words silently die i our hearts before thry can be said out loud

futari o fusagu hanabira noame,

the rain of petals that divides us,

hirtari narihibiku merodii.

creates a melody as they gently float

semete anata ga kakeru kurai

I hope it wil provide enough crimson light,

usubeni somare somare

to conseal you with the crimson colour

sayonara somare somare

 **PREVIEW...**

 **Yo it's me Goku and we have arrived on the planet Namek...**

 **What? Someone else is searching for the dragon balls too.**

 **and a message keep's coming in the monitor of Bulma's spaceship look's like a help call ...who is calling for help?**

 **and why is he calling here?**

 **to find out read the next episode of Dragon Ball Zone.**

 **Dragon Ball Zone - Episode 3**

 **""The Dragon Theif Call's"**

 **Oh! i am so tired can't you help me piccolo ...**


End file.
